The Unforgiven
by MercilessTantalus
Summary: Chapter 5 is up. Seto Kaiba relives parts of his life while listening to ‘The Unforgiven’. Nonconsensual GozaburoSeto, nonconsensual PegasusSeto, and consensual YamiSeto.
1. The Song

A/N: I was thinking to myself at the library just now, as I am typing this, why am I starting another fiction when I have two that are not yet finished? My answer is that I have no answer. I soon found that no one, myself included, really cares anyway, so why the hell not? Also, this could be classified as a 'song-fic' but it is really not. I believe that no one really cares for song fics, nor even read the lyrics anyway. With all that under consideration, I have decided to write this because the idea has been in my head for awhile, and 'The Unforgiven' is the best song ever. Period. I would also like to inform you that even if 2501 or more or less people review this and say it stinks, or if no one reads or reviews it at all, then I will still continue it..  
  
Seto Kaiba relives parts of his life while listening to 'The Unforgiven'. Slight nonconsensual Gozaburo/Seto, nonconsensual Pegasus/Seto, and consensual Yami/Seto.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Metallica themselves. Even though not one of them will ever read this, they are my true inspiration.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Nor do I own Metallica.  
  
THE UNFORGIVEN  
  
CHAPTER 1- The Song  
  
"Promise me you won't work too hard, I want to actually see you sometimes you know." My love's voice spoke through my cell phone and into my ear. Then he dropped his tone an octive, causing him to sound husky and sexy, "After all, if I am already asleep, when will we have time to play?"  
  
I smile faitly at the implications of my love's words. "I only have to finish one more report. I should be home within two hours." I glance at the clock. "Surely you can stay up until two. Or is the Pharaohs bedtime sooner then I thought?"  
  
Yami chuckled, the sound sending a shiver of love inside me, "Of course not, Seto. I'll be ready and waiting.How do strawberries sound?"  
  
"With you? Excellent."  
  
"Perfect. Hurry home love." With that the King of Games hung up the phone.  
  
I too hit the 'talk' button again, causing the red light beside it to go out, signaling it was off. I place it into my briefcase, and turn back to my work. My wish to finish tripled since my call. Rubbing my tired eyes, I begin.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
After only an hour of work, I save my file. The promise and allure of Yami's words had broken my train of thought anyway. It was now impossible to concentrate.  
  
I stick my hand in a drawer in my desk, searching for a disk to save my file on. I've learned the hard way that it is always best to have a backup. Yet, when I pull my hand back out, it is clenching a foreign disk. I flip the clear side around, only to be greeted by pure darkness. Confused I flip the CD again to the clear, and then to the black.  
  
Studying the black, I notice a small snake and the name 'Metallica' upon the disk. I had heard of them. They were supposed to be some really hard- ass metal band. Intrigued as to how the disk got into my desk, I insert it into the my laptop. Searching for only a moment, I soon spot a pair of headphones on the corner of my disk. I insert them in my laptop, and slip them on. Randomly, I choose to listen to song number four. *Let's see what is so great about them.*  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
New blood joins this earth,  
  
and quickly he's subdued,  
  
Through constant pain disgrace,  
  
the young boy learns their rules.  
  
With time the child draws in,  
  
this whipping boy done wrong.  
  
Deprived of all his thoughts,  
  
the young man struggles on and on he's known a vow unto his own,  
  
that never from this day,  
  
his will they'll take away.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I hit pause, stunned. The reality and tones and meaning of the song hit me all at once. The way it started soft and smooth, but was quickly thrown into turbulence. The lyrics, they were too real. All too familiar.  
  
I rest my head against the back of the my chair, letting a flashback over come me. 


	2. Gozaburo's Influence

A/N: Well, I was most pleased and honored to receive so many positive reviews. I did not expect anybody to actually read my fiction, because it is somewhat of a 'song-fic'. Yet you have proven me wrong, and I am grateful. Also, if any information regarding Seto's past is incorrect, please inform me. Thank you.

Seto Kaiba relives parts of his life while listening to 'The Unforgiven'. Nonconsensual Gozaburo/Seto, nonconsensual Pegasus/Seto, and consensual Yami/Seto.

Dedications: Firstly to Metallica for the inspiration and the song, they are truly gifted. Next, to M.S., I am glad you like all my stories and that you too enjoy Metallica, thank you for your vote of confidence. Then, for Silver Mist4, you are honestly the first one I have met, that I am aware of, that enjoys song-fics, and even though mine may not be one, I'm glad you like it thus far. Noone, I continue to thank you kindly for all of your motivation for me to continue I was and still am proud that you believe me to be a worthy author, thank you. To Chibi Seto, I thank you for your kind comments as well, and agree that my story is a bit odd, but it is something I have been thinking about for a while now. Also for Katarzyna K Yue, I am glad I caught your interest, thank you for reviewing. For Youko Duet, thank you for your vote of confidence concerning the future of my story, as well. For Unintentional Nightmare, thank you for the message, here is more. And finally for Angel-soul03, thank you for the comment, this chapter is quiet longer. Thank you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Nor do I own Metallica.

THE UNFORGIVEN

CHAPTER 2- Gozaburo's Influence

_**Begin Flashback**_

**New blood joins the earth**

Seto Kaiba was only twelve. He was only twelve, yet he had beaten the chess master. Talk followed Seto as he moved to his room to gather his things together for his and his brother's departure. Never again will we have to return here. Finally, I have been able to provide a suitable place for little Mokey to grow up. He smiled a quiet serene smile to himself, knowing his parents would be proud.

"Seto, I am really excited about finally leaving here, but are you sure that we'll be happy with Mr. Kaiba? He seems to be a little mean, and he scares some of the younger children."

Seto turned to his brother, concerned, "He doesn't scare you, does he?"

Mokuba raised his chin defiantly, "Of course not!"

Seto smiled, "I'm sure we'll be fine. At least we'll always have each other."

**And quickly he's subdued.**

"Mokuba, why don't you put your things away in the bedroom just off the hallway up there? That will be your bedroom. You may have it decorated according to whatever you desire." Gozaburo Kaiba stated firmly to the child.

Mokuba had a slightly nervous look on his face. Seto moved to help him, but Gozaburo caught his shoulder, "Mindy will assist you if you need it." Gozaburo motioned to one of the maids standing nearby, and she stepped foreword. "I need a word with you, Seto."

Mokuba looked imploringly at Seto, who nodded and smiled, "Go ahead, I'll see you later." Mokuba smiled back, remembering to be strong and started up the stairs with the maid.

Once the two were in Mokuba's new room, the door shut, Gozaburo turned to Seto. He was not smiling, but had a rather smooth look upon his face. Seto was inwardly surprised and apprehensive, though he did not let it show. Making his face as stoic as Gozaburo's he questioned, "Yes?"

Gozaburo stated, "You are now a Kaiba. You have chosen to become one, and as such will have as much pity on yourself as I have for you, which will be none. You have brought this upon yourself and will endure it least you want your brother involved."

Seto frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"

Kaiba finally smiled, albeit nastily, "You will undergo the training to become my heir. Since I was forced to take you, I am exceedingly glad you seem intelligent at the least. Yet, you will be perfect in all aspects. If you are not then you shall be faced with severe punishment. If this is too much for you, you may step aside and allow your brother to pay for your crimes."

Seto opened his mouth in shock, but quickly shut it. He felt like crying, but did not. He knew Gozaburo would not like that. Instead he merely nodded, causing Gozaburo to grab his hand roughly and take him to his first lesson.

**Through constant pain disgrace,**

**The young boy learns their rules.**

"Seto, do you want to go to the park today and play? I can finally get all the way across the monkey bars without my hands burning! Wanna come see?" Mokuba looked to his brother hopefully. They had been at the Kaiba estate for two years, and Seto was becoming more and more reclusive. Seto knew that Mokuba hoped that it was just a stage the fourteen-year-old stage Seto was going through, and he tried daily to snap him out of it.

Mokuba, Seto and Gozaburo will all seated around the table for breakfast, and at Mokuba's suggestion, Gozaburo glared at Seto. Seto gulped and drew his coat around himself tighter. Even though it was midsummer, Seto found other reasons for wearing a heavy jacket. He looked at Mokuba, almost sadly and said, "I'm sorry Mokuba, but I have a lot of work I have to do today. I don't think I can make it, but you are more then welcome to go."

Mokuba lowered his head in sadness, missing a feverent glare Gozaburo sent Seto. Seto gulped and rose from the table, "I suppose I had better get started on my work." He turned to Gozaburo, "Are you finished, Sir? May I take your cup please?"

Gozaburo shook his head, "No I have work to do myself." To Mokuba he said, "Why don't you go to the park now? Be back by 1pm." Mokuba nodded and ran out of the room, leaving his plate and reminance of egg behind. Seto winced and ran over to grab the plate before his 'father' noticed.

Unfortunately he had. Seto grabbed the plate and turned to see Gozaburo smirking nastily at him. "Well, well. It seems this morning you have to pay for your allowing Mokuba to go to the park without consulting me, and his plate." Seto lowered his head and followed Gozaburo out of the room. "Oh yes, and I received your report card today. You received seven 'A,' but one regular 'A' in chemistry. You must be punished for that as well."

Seto cringed, not bothering to mention that his chemistry teacher never gave anything higher then an 'A-' but he had been an exception. _It is not like he will believe me, or it will do any good._

**With time the child draws in,**

**This whipping boy done wrong.**

**Deprived of all his thoughts,**

**the young man struggles on and on**

"You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You do not know defeat. You do not know compassion. You do not know love." Gozaburo's clear voice rang through Seto's ears repetitively, each word accented with a sharp hit. Though especially love. Seto could not grasp this concept, for he did know love. He knew Mokuba.

Gozaburo stopped here, almost sweating with effort. Seto Kaiba was now fifteen. Only just, today being his birthday. He had been excused from school by Gozaburo, which is where he should be now. Where Mokuba is. Gozaburo had noticed Seto start to become just what he wanted in an heir. The boy did not seem to know pain, fear, defeat, or compassion. Yet Gozaburo knew he still loved. He knew he had to come up with a new tactic.

He looked at the beaten but still gorgeous body of his heir. His soft brown hair was matted to his head with sweat, and up and down his body, scars and bruises were easily visible. Yet it was the eyes that caught Gozaburo. His eyes were awake with intelligence and cunning, qualities Gozaburo applauded. But defiance, slight fear and love were still visible behind the breath taking color. Gozaburo grabbed the boy's head, "Do you understand me? You do not know love."

Dropping the Seto's head, an idea entered his mind. _Why not kill two birds with one_ _stone._ Gozaburo knelt beside his 'son', and asked quietly, "Do you love me Seto?"

Seto's eyes widened considerably, and then lowered in respect. _Do I love him? I don't know. What is love?_ Seto then thought desperately of his brother, of the total and complete love he felt for the younger, _Yes, I know love. I do not love you, Gozaburo. Yet, I am through with the beatings, with the shame. Why not just lie this once, and go to bed early?_ Seto looked back up at Gozaburo, the lie on his lips, "Yes, I do love you, Master." Seto shivered at his lie, and the title.

Gozaburo grinned maniacally. He threw Seto against a nearby wall, by a window in the fifth floor 'training' room. "You love me! You foolish boy! You. Do. NOT. Know. Love." He angrily slammed Seto against the wall to accent each word. He then let go of him, allowing him to slide on the floor.

Seto shut his eyes. He was tired, just so tired of being pushed around, of being taught. One more lesson, and he was sure he'd snap. He would have already if it wasn't for his brother. _I'm sorry little Mokey. I truly love you._

Seto did not realize he had said this aloud until Gozaburo sneered, "Well, you called him 'Mokey' again, and you said you loved him. Are you sure that is platonic? You've never had a girl, or boy friend."

Seto's eyes snapped open in anger and hate, "I do not love him that way! How dare you say that about our love, you-" But his words were cut off. He realized, with extreme shock, by Gozaburo's own lips. The bastard was kissing him! And Seto was helpless against it, being too weak to shove the man off.

Gozaburo pushed him against the wall further, sighing into the kiss. He had been waiting for the appropriate lesson to teach this to Seto. He had always thought the boy gorgeous, but seriously thought about fucking him ever since he was fourteen. _He's just so damn resisting to my lessons. Why won't he just submit to me?_ Gozaburo wondered as he released Seto lips and kissed down his chest.

Seto widened his eyes when Gozaburo spoke, "I've so been looking forward to this. Once I fuck the life out of you, you'll be mine. A slave to the company and to me. Then you WILL know nothing of love."

Seto repressed a hated moan as Gozaburo suckled on a nipple. Gasping, he said, "You---You may--get away---with this,--Gozaburo-----But I will--always---always love---Mokuba---"

Here, Gozaburo stopped and rose his head to look Seto in the eyes, his own filled with lust. "Well, I wasn't going to bring him into this till later, but he can surely receive the same lessons. Though, not this part, for I only desire you." With that, Gozaburo took off Seto's belt, and pulled the boy's pants off.

Seto's eyes opened widely, his eyes showing nothing but pure hatred, "Never!" he roared. Regaining strength, he pushed Gozaburo off him heavily. The man stumbled on the rug, twisted his feet in it, and flew out the window. Seto watched with a kind of satisfaction as Gozaburo's body hit the ground, his skull letting out a resounding crack.

**he's known a vow unto his own,**

**that never from this day,**

**his will they'll take away.**

Seto now stood before a huge mirror. It had been two days since his birthday, and Gozaburo's death. Since I killed him He thought with a shudder. That was one fact that he did not plan on telling anyone ever. It was his own secret, as were his lessons, and his almost-rape.

The media had a field day with the death of Gozaburo and continually mocked Seto for planning on running the company rather then sell it. What good would it do if I sold it? The only buyers I had were people just like Gozaburo. All except that man, Pegasus. Though, the way he looked at me reminded me too much of when Gozaburo tried to---tried to rape me

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts of his 'Master' from his mind. I am now my own Master, with my own company to run, and I can look after my little brother myself. He thought determinedly. I do not need anyone. I have been allotted the privilege of my tasks, and it bis up to me to do them all. Though most importantly is to look out for Mokuba and to take care of him. He reflected that he could never, not even mentally, call Mokuba 'Mokey' again. For it brought up memories he'd rather forget.

He was now in command, and he was now the one to take care of himself. Kaiba-Corp would no longer be used for war, but for entertainment. A lot of changes were about to be made. He planned to use the company to improve the dueling style of the game, Duel Monsters. He was sure that would be a better use of his time then making war weapons.

He slipped into a new outfit. Totally green with a trench coat. For some reason, trench coats always seemed to represent power, and a strong will, which he had. It was a symbol. A symbol that he was now in control. And everyone could step aside---unless that person was Mokuba.

With his resolve, Seto Kaiba was unaware that a new part of himself, an uglier part, was born.

_**End Flashback**_

**What I've felt**

**What I've known**

**never shined through in what I've shown**

**never be**

**never see**

**won't see what might have been**

**What I've felt**

**What I've known**

**never shined through in what I've shown**

**never free**

**never me**

**so I dub thee unforgiven**

I slowly slip open my crystal eyes, noticing with a start that they are wet. Angrily, I sweep them away. That was a long time ago. He cannot hurt me now. Though, I reflect Gozaburo must still have some sort of influence if just a song brought back such vivid memories.

Shaking my head again, I notice that the song his not over. Ready to face more of my past, I resolutely push 'play' again, allowing the excellent music to fill my ears once again.

**They dedicate their lives**

**to running all of his**

**He tries to please them all**

**this bitter man he is**

**Throughout his life the same**

**he's battled constantly**

**This fight he cannot win**

**a tired man they see no longer cares**

**The old man then prepares**

**to die, regretfully**

**that old man here is me**

Almost more shocked then before, I hurriedly hit 'pause', before becoming lost in another series of flashbacks.

A/N: I am aware that Gozaburo did not die on Seto's birthday. I am not sure when he did, if anyone wishes to inform me, and it seemed very---fitting. Thank you for reading.


	3. End of Hope

A/N: I thank you all once again for your reviews. I had a bit more difficulty with this chapter then the last, as far as formatting it, and which part to place with whom where. So, I thank you also for your patience. I hope it is as good as the previous. Also, for anyone who has read the Thanksgiving one, I lost all my information for that and then have to work for four straight days, and then go back to school, but I WILL rewrite it. It just might be a few more days---  
  
Dedications: First to Metallica for the inspiration and the song, they are truly gifted. To M.S., I thank you for all your comments, though especially about the almost rape-scene, I tend to be nervous about write the actual scene---To The Orange One, I thank you kindly for your comments as well, yes, poor tortured Seto-kun. To Nenya85, thank you as well, it is one of those stories that I hope is moving, thank you for confirming it is. To angel_soul03@yahoo.com, well, I am updating---now apparently ;). To Katarzyna K Yue, patience is a virtue my friend, I am getting there. To Youko Duet, thank you very much indeed, though I must say that the song is already very compatible, so I lucked out as well as (apparently) wrote it well. And to noone, thank you for yet another review, you are the most consistent review I have, for all my stories and I thank you, and you guessed right, a Pegasus flashback in this chapter. I thank you all kindly, an unending number of times.  
  
Seto Kaiba relives parts of his past while listening to 'The Unforgiven'. Nonconsensual Gozaburo/Seto, nonconsensual Pegasus/Seto, and consensual Yami/Seto.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Nor do I own Metallica.  
  
THE UNFORGIVEN  
  
CHAPTER 3- End of Hope  
  
***Begin Flashback***  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
'They dedicate their lives  
  
to running all of his'  
  
---------------------  
  
"But, Mister Kaiba, surely you would agree that the best way to gain more interest in the company and our games would be to do the spot for the magazine."  
  
Kaiba resisted, just barely, the urge to grind his teeth together. "I will not be selling my dignity by posing for those stupid 'Teen' magazines. I do not see how that would further the profits of KaibaCorp at all." He stated for the fifth time, placing an emphasis on the 'Kaiba' of KaibaCorp.  
  
His employees did not seem to get the point though. He was currently at a board meeting with the 'Big Five' and the editor of one of those accursed magazines. Because he was only fifteen, he was not yet old enough to claim the full company for himself. Soon though---  
  
Yet for now, the editor claimed that she wanted to do a piece on the current world champion of duel monsters. Kaiba thoroughly rejected the idea. He refused to answer their private questions. Let alone pose in only leather pants, as they wished him to.  
  
"It will be good for company relations." One of the vultures spoke. Kaiba shook his head firmly, and he sighed, "Very well. We shall vote. Those in favor?" All but Kaiba rose their hands. "All against?" Kaiba only stood slowly and stormed out of the room, clearly pissed. He did manage to hear the man's words. "Don't mind him. He has to do it now."  
  
Seto merely shook his head, sharply and angrily. They were right. If a decision, no matter how trivial, went to the board to vote it was their word made into stone.   
  
Kaiba could almost feel a different part of himself think, *I need more control. It's not enough. It will never be enough, but they'll see. I will have the power one day---*  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
'He tries to please them all  
  
this bitter man he is.'  
  
---------------------  
  
"It is just a rumor, he did not really defeat you, did he?" They asked him.  
  
"It is true." He stated simply, wondering how the vultures were able to reach him when he was in seclusion.  
  
"A young boy out of no where? Named Yugi no less." Kaiba could practically feel the sneer in the man's voice.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Do you have any idea how bad this will reflect for us?"  
  
"I am well aware of the ramifications of my loss, yes." Kaiba said. He knew losing the duel had a terrible affect. Not only upon reflection to the company, but he also felt---empty. As though a part of himself had been extracted.  
  
"And what do you plan to do about it?"  
  
"What can I do?" Seto snapped into the cell phone. "If you have some great and mighty solution for how this can all end well, I am open to suggestions."  
  
"I am so glad you finally asked. You have a few options. You could sell your company to a better man and duelist, perhaps Mast---Mister Pegasus. Or, you could come back, apologize, and let us handle all business, and investments and you just invent. Or, you could prove your superior talents and just beat the kid, or just---take care of him---"  
  
Kaiba swiftly hung up and turned off his phone. *I just---I just can't do that. Oh, I'll beat Yugi, or whoever it was I was dueling, but I will not do anything else to harm him. Bastards---*  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
'Throughout his life the same  
  
he's battled constantly.  
  
This fight he cannot win'  
  
---------------------  
  
"Looks like you loose, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus smiled in an extremely disturbing way at the broken man.  
  
He fought. He battled. He tried as hard as he could, calling upon all his skill and nerve, but he still lost. What's more, he should never have been proclaimed the winner over Yugi. That was not a fair duel. But it did not matter anymore. Yugi was in the castle anyway. And Kaiba, Kaiba had lost. Again.  
  
He turned to face his current tormentor, who was looking at him again. Yet, Kaiba's eyes were unfocused, so he took no notice. He whispered to himself, "I'm sorry Mokuba, I have failed you." He never meant for his brother to become involved or hurt by his company. The one he loved hurt by his only passion in life. *Ironic* He thought, not listening to the surrounding conversation.  
  
If he had, he would have noticed that the ancient pharaoh had once again taken over for his hikari. He was now speaking, "Pegasus, do not take him away. We shall duel for the fate of Kaiba now. If I lose, I shall take his place!"  
  
Pegasus continued to leer at Kaiba. "A tempting offer, Yugi-boy, but I shall have to decline. I wish to posses, and fully conquer this one, and this one only. Besides, that would not be fair to the others who wish to duel me too---" With that, he took out an empty soul-card, "In you go Kaiba-boy." He said, licking his lips, his eye glittering with light.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
'A tired man they see, no longer cares.  
  
The old man then prepares to die.  
  
Regretfully, that old man here is me'  
  
---------------------  
  
"Do you know why I have brought you out of your card?" Pegasus questioned Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba shook his head, obviously still groggy from his release from the Shadow Realm. Not that he really believed that was where he was. He did not know what to believe anymore.   
  
He was slowly regaining his senses. First, he noticed he was lying on a soft bed, one with what felt like silk sheets. They were deep red. He sat up quickly.  
  
Next he noticed the room he was in. Elaborately decorated, as though its owner was extravagant. Expensive carpeting---Large detailed paintings--- Dim lighting--- A large and detailed desk---  
  
It was then he finally noticed Pegasus. Pegasus, who was seated in a large chair in front of the desk. He was holding a glass of wine and studying his captive. Kaiba shivered.  
  
It was then that he finally noticed he was wearing only his boxers. His very thin, and silky, slinky blue boxers, which were a little too small for his---figure.  
  
The question, again. "Do you, Kaiba-boy?"  
  
Kaiba glanced at the door. Then at Pegasus. *Surely it is locked. And, even if it isn't, he would have his guards on me in seconds if he wished---* Kaiba took a breathe. "No, I can't say that I do."  
  
"You lie." Pegasus stated and stood from the chair. Kaiba visible flinched. Pegasus smiled lustfully. "You know perfectly well why I have you here. There is only one reason I would ever bring anyone to my room, in my bed, dressed as you are."  
  
"Really? And I thought that we were going to have another duel, or discuss political strategies." Kaiba said, still just stalling.  
  
Pegasus came closer, smirking and Kaiba backed away until he hit the headboard. "As much of a pleasure it is, Kaiba-boy, to reveal in your wonderful mind, there are other parts of you which also require---attention."  
  
Kaiba swallowed and spoke as powerfully as he could, taking in account the circumstances and his body felt strangely heavy and weak, "So, that is to be it then, Pegasus? You are going to rape me?" Kaiba glared at the older man, "Know that if you so much as touch me, I WILL kill you." Seto resisted the urge to flinch at his own words, remembering the death of his 'father'.  
  
Pegasus, however, frowned. "Oh, don't think of it that way." He sat on the right hand side of the bed, Kaiba on the far left. Lucky for him the bed is king-size--- "How about we make---a deal?"  
  
Kaiba looked at him coldly. "A deal!? You take my brothers soul, and then my own," *I think that is what that was*, "And then bring me back here to rape me, and you want to make a deal!?" Kaiba was now near hysterics.  
  
"I admit it was wrong to take your brother to get you, but that is the only way I could be certain you would come." Kaiba snorted, but Pegasus continued, "At any rate, what is done is done. But, if we make love together, as in consensual, as often as I like, then I will not only release Mokuba, but I will also crush this Yugi and make him pay for defeating you. I will do it publicly, the whole world will watch Yugi fall and fail. And then know he is nothing."  
  
Kaiba looked incredulously up at Pegasus. "Why the hell do you think I would ever even trust you to keep your word if I agreed?!"  
  
Pegasus spoke softly, "Because, you really have no other choice. Yugi cannot defeat me. And then I will have all the power in the world. And you and your brother will both still be in cards." He paused then looked Kaiba in the eye, "And, I know that one night I will feel the pull. The undeniable, overpowering lust for you. I will have you, Seto Kaiba. Now or later, rape or no. But, I will have you."  
  
Kaiba looked straight ahead, not moving. Portraying no emotion. But, inside, he was dying. *He---He is right. The situation is hopeless. Yugi is an excellent duelist, but not even Yugi can beat him, the way he cheats. I will be a slave to him either way, no matter what. But, at least Mokuba will be free. It will kill me inside, but it does not matter. I am already dead inside, no? That is what that one girl, Anzu I think it was, is that not what she said? And she was right. All I have left now is Mokuba. And I can, and WILL save him.*  
  
Slowly, Kaiba turned to look at Pegasus, his eyes holding a look of surrender. Kaiba heard Pegasus gasp, either in joy or arousal, he didn't know, nor care. He nodded just slightly, "Save my brother, Pegasus. Save Mokuba and I will do anything you ask." Pegasus nodded and started crawling toward Seto. Kaiba worked hard not to pull back. "But," he stopped the older man, who was half a foot away from him, "You must not humiliate Yugi. Duel him, but do not air it. There is no need for the world to know."  
  
Pegasus nodded, and Kaiba removed his hand. Pegasus settled himself on top of Kaiba's slim hips. Grinding himself into his 'lover', Pegasus whispered, "But why, Kaiba-boy?"  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes, thinking of the powerful voice, of the kind face, of the smooth skin and supple lips of the duelist Yugi, and responded, "You have your reasons, Pegasus, I have mine."  
  
"Touché Kaiba-boy, Touché."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
'Lord I've felt  
  
Lord I've known  
  
never shined through in what I've shown  
  
never be   
  
never see  
  
won't see what might have been  
  
Lord I've felt  
  
Lord I've known  
  
never shined through in what I've shown  
  
never free  
  
never me  
  
so I dub thee unforgiven'  
  
---------------------  
  
I open my eyes fully again, not caring that they are very wet. The combination of my tiredness, the memory and the climax of the song--- It was just too much. I moan to myself, closing my eyes again, forcing myself to have another flashback while the end of the song played out.  
  
*No, that is not the end---I must go to the end---*  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
'You label me.  
  
I label you  
  
So I dub thee unforgiven---'  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: Also, there will most definitely be at least one more chapter after this one. I cannot leave Seto the way I did for long. At least one, but most likely two. No more then that I'm sure--- 


	4. Numb

A/N: Once again, I thank you all for your reviews. This is the next chapter, obviously, and this one also took me awhile to write. Mostly because I got strep throat and other illnesses as fever, stomach aches, etc. At any rate, I did manage to get better, and am now back. Also, for anyone who is actually kind enough to read my authors note, I was toying with the idea of doing another songfic after this one. Perhaps to 'Behind Blue Eyes' originally by The Who, but redone by Limb Bizkit. I would appreciate it if you would check out the lyrics and tell me what you think. I am aware that at least one fic was written about the song, but I have a rather different interpretation of the song. Not to take away from what that author wrote, but there can never be too many angst and uke Seto fics, now can there? Or, perhaps to 'Numb' by Linkin Park. Let me know what you think.  
  
Dedications: First to Metallica for the inspiration and the song, they are truly gifted. To Youko Duet, I thank you greatly for your words, it is a goal of mine to write realistic Seto angst and uke fictions, I do not want him too OOC, and I am glad you think he is not, and the format too, that was a struggle at times, but I am glad you appreciate it. To Orenji No Joou, thank you for your review, Yami will always be there for Seto, and your---concern over the progress of my other fictions; well, I am updating this one now, 'Affections', the one with Bakura and Yami fighting over our favorite uke, should be updated at the latest, next weekend, and the thanksgiving one sometime after that. To Nenya85, I am glad you also enjoy the way I write for Seto, and my formatting, those two things are very important to me, thank you. To Angel_soul03, I am ecstatic that you enjoy the song too! I am very proud to have been able to show it to you, as it is my favorite song, it is odd how some of Metallica's songs aren't really that heavy, you should listen to 'Nothing Else Matters' if you like 'The Unforgiven' they are both on the same CD, and they are both incredibly excellent, thank you for the review. And finally to SecretSoul, I can't tell you how many times that has happened to me as well, but not to worry, I plan to finish all of my fictions, I am flattered you liked it so much. I thank you all.  
  
Seto Kaiba relives parts of his past while listening to 'The Unforgiven'. Nonconsensual Gozaburo/Seto, nonconsensual Pegasus/Seto, and consensual Yami/Seto.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Nor do I own Metallica.  
  
THE UNFORGIVEN  
  
CHAPTER 4- Numb  
  
***Begin Flashback***  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
'Lord I've felt  
  
Lord I've known  
  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
  
Never be  
  
Never see  
  
Won't see what might have been  
  
Lord I've felt  
  
Lord I've known  
  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
  
Never free  
  
Never me  
  
So I dub thee unforgiven'  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Have you ever had a lover before?" Pegasus asked, still grinding into the body below him. "Have you Kaiba-boy? Have you ever been fucked?"  
  
A light rosy color engulfed Seto's features, and he shut his eyes, moaning slightly at the pleasure. Yes, it was pleasure. He knew he would always hate Pegasus and how easily he manipulated others. But, what he was doing. Ra, it felt so good. As seeringly pleasant to the body as painful to the mind.  
  
"Ah! Another delight! I would have thought that such a fetching young man as yourself would have already been claimed, but I can tell from your blush and your reactions to my touch that you have not. You are so delightfully vocal Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus exclaimed, lost in lust for the brunette.  
  
"Iamnot---" Kaiba grunted, panting slightly from the now intense grinding.  
  
Pegasus paused and leaned further over to look at him, "What's that?"  
  
"I said, 'I am not blushing---'" Kaiba opened his eyes to glare at Pegasus.   
  
Pegasus laughed slightly, "No? Well, I know something that will." He moved off of his prey and sat to the side of him. He swung his feet to the floor and took off his shoes, leaving him in his suit and socks. He then stood and turned to the boy still frozen on the bed. "Undress me."  
  
Kaiba sat up straight, "What did you say?"  
  
"I didn't say anything," Pegasus chuckled, "But I do believe I commanded you to undress me."  
  
Kaiba continued to look at the man, doubting his sanity not for the first time. But he shook his head and rose from the bed. "Very well. We did have a deal."  
  
"Yes, we do." Pegasus concurred. Kaiba came around and stood behind him. His hand reached for Pegasus's belt, with a mind to get this over with as soon as possible. Pegasus grabbed his hand and guided it slowly, "Don't do it too fast, here, I'll help you."  
  
Pegasus guided Kaiba's hand and grabbed his other so Seto had his arms around him. He guided it gently to his pants, letting the belt go and unbuckling the pants. Pegasus allowed them to simply drop, and brought Kaiba's hands in front of him to rest on his navel. He slowly guided Seto's hands down to his fully erected length. He moaned loudly as he ran Kaiba's hands over his flesh.  
  
Seto, meanwhile was trying not to look at what he was forced to touch. It didn't surprise him the creator went commando. *He seems like that sort of person. Though,* he thought with a frown, *I was very wrong in my other assumptions about him. Such as thinking he was decent. I guess I really don't know anything about judging character.*  
  
Pegasus ran their hands faster over his erection, close to the edge. Seto blanched, *How could I be doing this with him?* He shook his head, *Mokuba. Just always remember, Mokuba.* As Pegasus came closer to the edge, Seto just wished he could go home, where it was safe.  
  
*Safe from what Seto?* A voice in the back of the mind asked him, *Life? You think you can hide from life? You wish that if you had never been adopted by Gozaburo, or better yet, never been born? You really are pathetic. You crush so many all for yourself, and what are you? Nothing! You mean nothing to anyone but Mokuba, and he deserves better then you.*  
  
At that moment, Pegasus reached his climax and squirted onto himself and onto Seto's hands. Seto barely noticed, as a single gray tear traveled down his face. *I am nothing*  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe what happened today! I didn't think that Pegasus would actually take Kaiba-kun himself!" Yugi said, speaking to his Yami who was currently out of his soul room, and in shadow form. Yugi was sitting on his bed with his legs folded while Yami stood leaning against a nearby wall with his arms folded, scowling.  
  
"Yes, well, I do not think that we can really trust Pegasus nor his intentions." Yami said narrowing his eyes.  
  
Yugi turned his head to the side in innocent confusion, "We already know he isn't trustworthy, but what do you mean 'his intentions'. Do you think he wants to take over Kaiba Corp?"  
  
Yami turned his head to his hikari, "Well, perhaps that too, but I think what he really wants is to take over Kaiba."  
  
"What do you me- Oh---" Yugi's eyes became very round, "Ra Yami! Do you really think so!?"  
  
"Without a doubt." He said and added with a lowered emotion filled voice, "I think that I should know what lust looks like, especially directed at Kaiba."  
  
Yugi nodded slowly, he knew all too well about Yami's love for the CEO. He knew about it, and he rejoiced in it. Seto Kaiba was indeed very handsome, and smart, and he could be kind---when he wanted to. Yugi himself had had a small crush on him, but that was before he had met one Ryou Bakura. Yugi had been hoping Yami would have gotten the nerve to speak to Seto before now. Before it was too late--  
  
Yugi jumped off the bed so suddenly he nearly scared Yami. "If that really is what you believe then we have to help him. We cannot just leave him there to be---to let Pegasus---well, you know---" He trailed off, but his eyes burned brightly with determination.  
  
Yami unfolded his arms and look at Yugi with hope. "Are you sure Abiou? I would never want to put you in harms way, and confronting Pegasus in his own castle may be very dangerous. And, we don't even know if Seto has his soul, and we don't even know for sure if Pegasus has tried anything." As he spoke he began to loose courage himself.  
  
"Don't worry about me Yami, I have complete faith in you and your powers. I know that you can do this, and we have to save Kaiba-kun and Grandpa and Mokuba too." Yugi said determinedly.  
  
Yami's eyes shined with gratitude, "Thank you Yugi." He hugged his light as they became one.  
  
Yami then rose his eyes to the door, passion and anger burning brightly, "I'll get you Pegasus. You will pay!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
'Never free  
  
Never me  
  
So I dub thee unforgiven'  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"That was delightful Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus crooned at Seto. Seto, who was still standing behind him didn't move, he didn't even blink. "Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus became impatient quickly. He had come a few minutes ago and was now back to normal. In fact---he was starting to become extremely aroused again. Just being around the sensual CEO, able to smell his scent and watch him breathe and his beautiful blue eyes, was enough to make him come in his pants.  
  
He stood closer to Kaiba and saw, with slight annoyance, that his eyes were unfocused. "Wake up! You must enjoy this too, love." When Kaiba still gave no response, he grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back on the bed, lying on top of him. He mumbled to himself, "So responsive before, and now lifeless." His eyes narrowed slightly, "If this is a trick to try and get away from my grasp, it won't work. I will have you Seto, even like this." He suddenly smirked nastily, thinking of the perfect way to awaken his reluctant lover, "Well, there is always Mokuba. He a little young now, but if he looks half as good as you when he is older, maybe it shall be he I fuck to free you."  
  
That got the expected result as Seto jerked up, nearly hitting Pegasus in the face with his head, "NO!!" he shouted vehemently.  
  
Pegasus brought a finger to Kaiba's lips, amazed at just how soft they are, "Shush love, I need you here with me, Kaiba-boy. For the first time, I need you here."  
  
Kaiba inclined his head, careful to keep eye contact so Pegasus would know that he was not catatonic. *There you fail. This is not me. There is no me. I don't matter anymore. I do not exist. Just the empty shell to protect my brother and pleasure my enemy.*  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*Where in Ra is his damn chamber anyway!?* Yami thought, frustrated. He had been opening random doors, looking for the devil incarnate and his love for what felt like an hour, but he couldn't find them anywhere.  
  
Just as he was about to start down a different hallway, he heard a sound that stilled his heart. "NO!!"  
  
Yami felt the pain and the helplessness in the voice, but what truly broke his heart was the fact he recognized it. "Seto---" He whispered to himself in horror. His horror quickly turned to rage, "Pegasus" he whispered dangerously.  
  
Yami then set off down the hall, running as fast as possible towards the room that he was positive the voice had come from. *I just hope I'm not too late*  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
'You label me  
  
I label you  
  
So I dub thee unforgiven  
  
never free  
  
never me  
  
so I dub thee unforgiven  
  
You label me  
  
I label you  
  
So I dub thee unforgiven  
  
never free  
  
never me  
  
so I dub thee unforgiven'  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well I was going to finish this whole scene in this chapter, but I unfortunately ran out of time. There will most definitely be at least one more chapter, and perhaps an epilogue. Let me know about what I stated in my first 'A/N' and if you would like one or two more chapters. I thank you all. 


	5. Safe?

A/N: Well, this is the last 'real' chapter, but there will most likely be an epilogue. I am almost proud of this fic. I actually took time to write the chapters, I wrote some, stopped and continued later, rather then just put up a bunch of short chapters when I feel like it, which is what I usually do. Because no one replied in any way to what I wrote in my last Author's Note, I have decided to repeat it here, though I doubt anyone will read this one, if they did not the last. I was asking anyone's opinion on if I should try to do another song-fic. Perhaps to another Metallica song, or Linkin Park, or something. Any comments or suggestions on this would be most appreciated. Thank you. Now, the dedications.  
  
Dedications: First to Metallica for the inspiration and the song, they are truly gifted. To Noone, well, this is the chapter where Yami saves Seto, so I hope you are reading this too. Thank you so much for not only this, but all your reviews, I am sorry that it took me so long to update, but that is how it goes sometimes. To Orenji No Jouou, heh, thank you kindly for the review and I apologize for the cliffhanger, especially since it took me a while to get this chapter out. I hope you enjoy it though. To Youko Duet, thank you so much for the review and compliment. No one has ever called my characterizations 'mind-blowing' before, that is quite a compliment. I'm glad you like my story so much, and don't worry, Yami is well on his way ;). To Yami Seto, I'm glad that you like this, and consider it a compliment that you got shivers from it. And, I hope that if anyone loves Pegasus, that they would not be reading this, for I do not. He's a Seto obsessed rapist, I don't care if he thinks he loves his dead wife, he's obviously gay, and you can just see that he wants poor Kaiba-kun. At any rate, I'm glad that you like my fic, and thank you for the review. I hope you like this chapter too. To Katarzyna K Yue, thank you for the review, and if you want Yami/Kaiba fun, it's in this chapter, though the most will be in the epilogue if you wish to stay around for that. (Heh, I'm plugging for a chapter I haven't even written yet...). To Sunrise, thank you so much for the review and the compliment! I'm glad that you think it's beautiful. What I really wanted was to write a fic that was so sad, yet beautiful, that involved Seto and Yami angst, and noncon ?/K. So, I'm happy that you feel it was beautiful, so that I have fulfilled all that I wished to. Not much left, but I hope you stick around for it. To Seto-Kaiba's-fan, indeed poor Seto, and I should hope that we all wish for something especially nasty to happen to Pegasus after what he put Seto through. Thank you for the review, and sorry for the length between updates. I hope you enjoy it at least. To Firebirdy, yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger. I didn't even REALLY mean to do it that way, but that is the way it turned out, which stinks especially because it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy it anyway. I thank you all.  
  
As another note, in case anyone was wondering, I DO plan on finishing all of my stories. It may take a while, depending on my circumstances, and me but I WILL finish them. Thank you.  
  
Seto Kaiba relives parts of his past while listening to 'The Unforgiven'. Nonconsensual Gozaburo/Seto, nonconsensual Pegasus/Seto, and consensual Yami/Seto.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Nor do I own Metallica.  
  
THE UNFORGIVEN  
  
CHAPTER 5-  
  
***Begin Flashback***  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
'You label me  
  
I label you  
  
So I dub thee unforgiven'  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"So, what do you think, love, protection or no?"  
  
"I doubt anything I would say would make a difference to you, but since you were kind enough to ask," Kaiba couldn't keep the sneer out of his voice at the word 'kind', "I would have to say, none."  
  
Pegasus gasped, that was the answer he had wanted, but not the one he had expected. He slowly slipped Kaiba's boxers off of his long, muscled yet slim legs. Pegasus looked down and felt his arousal grow.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? Just do it."  
  
Pegasus stopped at looked his prey in the eyes, his own glittering, "So eager are we? Perhaps you have most lust for me then you thought."  
  
Kaiba did not respond, merely looked away. *Let Pegasus think what he wants. I just want to get this over with. And I want to be in as much pain as possible, because I hear there is pleasure too. The pleasure would be unbearable, but pain I can take. Ra, just let him hurt me. That I know I deserve.*  
  
Pegasus smiled, and said, "Are you ready my little Kaiba-Boy whore?"  
  
When this gained no response from the boy below him, Pegasus repeated himself while lifting Seto's legs over his head, "You hear me? A whore. You are MY whore Kaiba-Boy, and I intend to enjoy you now." Looking down at Kaiba's body, he licked his lips, *He has got to be the smallest and tightest I've ever seen. This is going to be simply divine.*  
  
*I may be a whore, but you are a rapist. No, no, you are not, this IS consensual* Seto gritted his teeth. *But Ra I hate you, so you are a rapist, to me, you raped my soul.*  
  
Pegasus put himself against Kaiba's entrance, about to plunge. Kaiba closed his eyes and allowed a single, gray tear to slip out. Pegasus saw it, but paid no mind. "Ready Kaiba-boy? Are you ready for me, because I am ready for-"  
  
The door slammed open, and an invisible force threw Pegasus against the wall, and away from Seto.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
'Never free  
  
Never me  
  
So I dub thee Unforgiven'  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*It was here, I know it was* Yami thought as he threw open the door he was certain the voice of his obsession had come from, Shadow magic radiated all around him.  
  
What he saw froze his heart completely. Pegasus positioned over HIS love, about to plunge into him. And Kaiba. Kaiba was on his back, legs above him, eyes closed, with---tears falling down his face. Yami's heart wrenched. He thought he'd never see the proud, and confident, beautiful body of Seto Kaiba in such a position before Pegasus. Pegasus...who was about to--to-- rape him.  
  
Yami instantly threw the hated man against the wall, hard. Yami watched with satisfaction as he hit his head and his body crumpled. Unconscious, but not dead. *I will deal with him later* Yami thought as he approached the bed.  
  
Kaiba was looking up at him in obvious surprise, but also gratitude. Yami awkwardly handed him a blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed, "Uhm, here Kaiba." Kaiba seemed to come back to himself and snatched the blanket. He stood and wrapped it around his waist. Yami turned away, a little nervous, "Kaiba I-"  
  
"You nothing. I didn't need your help. I was handling it." Kaiba found himself coldly replying.  
  
Yami turned back around to look at him in shock, "Handling it? You didn't actually want---well, you didn't like---you didn't want Pegasus to--"  
  
"Fuck me? Of course not. I was--repaying a debt of sorts."  
  
Yami looked at him in awe, "Kaiba-Seto, Pegasus had no right to do that to you. No matter what he was holding over your head. Nothing is worth-"  
  
"Fine." Kaiba cut him off, "You want your thank you? Fine. Thank you, you are a hero. Congratulations. Now get out of my way."  
  
*That's right. Push him away. Safer that way, isn't? No messy emotions to deal with. Up with the shield. You failed, he saved you. Good for him. Now make him hate you again. He must hate you by now---*  
  
Yami looked at him with surprise and hurt and Kaiba felt a part of him ache. *He---cares. He cares what I think and I---I've hurt him.*  
  
*No, he doesn't care. He's a kind person. You're nothing special, now just shove him aside.*  
  
Kaiba's arm extended and he pushed the smaller one aside, walking past him. *I hate you*  
  
*Perfect, I hate you too.*   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
'You label me  
  
I label you  
  
So I dub thee unforgiven  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
*I can understand why he'd be upset with me, I shouldn't take it personally. I am the one who ruined his life* Yami thought glumly to himself as Kaiba shoved past him.  
  
*No, Yami. This is not because of you. You saved him, just reach out one more time. He's not a wall, he must feel.*  
  
*What if the walls he's built are too high?*  
  
*You'll never know until you try-*  
  
With those words of advice, Yugi retreated back into his soul room once more, and left the newly inspired Yami. *Yugi is right. Seto's been through so much. He needs someone to help him-*  
  
Just as Yami was about to leave the room to find where Seto went, he realized the boy was still there. Staring at the form of Pegasus. Yami came up behind him slowly, "It's not your fault."  
  
Kaiba started, having forgotten Yami was still present. He lifted his head slightly, "Of course it is my fault. I deserved it, did I not? After all, all I am is a soulless corporation. Why should I feel anything?"  
  
Yami took a step closer and put his hand on Kaiba's forearm, "No one thinks that. No one important anyway." He added throwing a murderous look at Pegasus.  
  
Kaiba finally looked at Yami, anger burning in his eyes, yet not directed at the spirit, "I know my labels, Yugi. I know all the things I am supposed to be, and I only say 'supposed' because in actuality I am much worse then that, impossible though it seems."  
  
Yami opened his mouth, but Kaiba cut him off, "Save it Yugi. You may be kind enough to try and help everyone but what's the point in helping a lost cause. You may not think I am, but that is merely because you do not know the truth."  
  
Yami came even closer, so he was almost hugging the CEO, "Please, tell me Seto, I want to help."  
  
Kaiba turned around so he was facing him, "You want to help? Fine. I'll tell you, then let you decide." After a sigh, he continued, "I don't deserve my brothers love, and I never have. Yet he gives it to me so willingly that I must make it up to him, and never can. I---I killed my adopted father for threatening him, and I always attract the type of person who I don't want. The so-called 'sickos'. I don't care for any save two, and I do nothing but work. I lust after my enemy, and continually make anything I might have had with him impossible. I am nothing but the one others are jealous of. The tallest, the richest, the curve-breaker. My existence is pointless, expect to my brother, who I couldn't even save."  
  
He looked Yami straight in the eye, "Isn't that enough?"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Another slight cliff, but I had to end it here. Next chapter is the last. Please tell me what you think of my abover Authors Note, if and when you review. Thank you. 


End file.
